Trick or Sneak
by Freaco13
Summary: The penguins thought they really had seen the last of nemesis Dr. Blowhole after he seemingly disappeared from their lives for good, when he appears abruptly at their doorstep one Halloween night to prove them wrong... And he isn't after their candy...
1. Chapter 1 The digression of an innocent

**Chapter 1**  
><strong>The digression of an innocent<strong>

The incident happened on a crisp October day on a peninsular in southernmost Brooklyn, New York. It had just gone three O'clock, and the Coney Island dolphin show was well underway. That was until they released Flippy, a special favourite of the trainers, and an unfailing crowd pleaser. It was a dolphin show that everyone found hard to forget, but for all the wrong reasons.

The show had kicked off to its usual start, beginning with simple ball tricks that followed on to jumping through hoops that had been set alight to form a bright-orange ring of fire. Of course, the dolphins were not harmed by leaping through the hoops, as the thin coat of water on their skin protected them from any unfortunate burns. Flippy just happened to jump through one too many such hoops.

All around him were the sounds of cheering and laughter, cheering for him. Flippy was the cute one; the smart one; the funny one. Cameras were spinning violently and giant, potent floodlights lit the stage like he was a star. He dived, rising up out of the water, conquering the ring of fire, showing off to the audience that encircled him as best he could. And for his signature move, land just a few feet from the crowd and give them an almighty splash! He gave them his sweetest, most adorable dolphin face.  
>A girl screamed – the same girl that had previously been leaning over the side, cooing at the pretty little dolphins as they performed tricks in the water below. Flippy froze as the infant thrashed her arms frantically in mid air; her Halloween lollypop gorged itself into Flippy's beautiful, blue eye. The show came to a dramatic, untimely close...<p>

**A decade later...**

Silence fell over the empty zoo grounds as the last of the visitors made their way out through the rusty, iron gates. Smiles filled all but one face in the twilight of the greatest holiday in October; the face of Alice the zoo keeper; Alice who was clearing up the remains of broken pumpkins, sweets and the rogue 'Alex the lion' toy.

Alice was dismayed, "Err... what's this doing here? I thought we got rid of _this_thing years ago!" The toy was swept into a huge, plastic bin liner, which was discarded onto one of the rails that lined the perimeter of the otter habitat, "Why does Halloween have to come every year? In fact, why do they even have it at all? All it gives me is work, work, work... work, work, work... work, work, work..."

A broader picture of the zoo presented a somewhat brighter idea on the topic of Halloween.

"Fantastical Maurice; this really suits my regal profile!" King Julien turned eagerly to a disgusted Maurice who was resting uncomfortably inside a tubby muffin costume, a plump glazed cherry nestling snugly on his head. He had not chosen the costume himself.

The King adjusted his black vampire's cape, trimmed with a blood-red silken lining. He returned to his mirror, "Now this is handsomeness!" He complemented, revealing a pair of glinting plastic fangs, "No more Fred now... get a load of this, Marlene..." Julien stuck his booty in Maurice's face who gave an irritated, "Uh, hmmm..." The atmosphere grew uptight; Julien's eyes flickered with unspoken embarrassment that his private thoughts had been violated again.

The silence was broken by Mort, who had fashioned himself a white sheet with peep holes, and was running frenziedly round the lemur pen, "Oooh, I'm a ghosty! Boo!" The little lemur halted in front of King Julien and collapsed predictably onto the kingly feet. Julien outstretched his leg for Maurice to unwind Mort from his foot like a cork screw from a bottle. The lemur would never learn...

Back at the zoo's busiest crossroads, Alice was no nearer to clearing up than she had been that minute earlier. Her waste-grabber was working flat out and picking up litter at the pace she was muttering to herself, "Work, work, work, work, work, work..." But Alice was oblivious to what was about to happen next...

In the distance, a blackened sewer lid began to bulge. It pushed upwards to expose the tiniest, most unnoticeable of cracks, yet it was large enough to reveal what was hiding beneath; a creature so evil, that the witches and ghouls that haunted this very day ran and hid at its pure mention. A thin, sliver of light cast a wicked shadow on to the monster's scarred face, "Brace yourselves p-pen-gu-ins, I'm coming... AHH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"


	2. Chapter 2 Trick or treat?

**Chapter 2****  
>Trick or treat?<br>**

Skipper looked up; an irritating noise was coming from the penguins' newly fitted doorbell, "What, trick-or-treaters already? We're not even in costume!" Skipper turned to his three recruits who seemed relatively un-phased by this unexpected and unwelcome visitor.

Kowalski noted the concern in his voice as the leader sipped at his fish coffee, "Just checking the scope, Skipper." An unmanly squeal came from where Kowalski had been standing. He suspected the worst.

"Kowalski, you can't possibly be..."

"It's Doris!" Rico jumped back in disgust; he could almost see the soppy love-hearts dancing round the scientist's dreamy face.

"Let me see..." Skipper grumbled. The scene from the periscope was too shocking for words. Blowhole's evil, delphinium face poisoned its vision; his soulless, red, robot eye just peering from behind the locks of a crude, golden wig; tight lips tickled by the smear of ruby red lipstick. Fake eyelashes rimmed his one, remaining eye...

"Trick or treat, p-pen-gu-ins... let me in!" Blowhole's ridiculous disguise wavered for a second as the wig made a slip from his pearly head, but his sneer quickly returned as the dolphin adjusted discreetly, the hair that had made a dive for the ground. His lashes flickered with an obvious sense of triumph. Skipper was paralysed to the cold, stone floor of the penguins' lair...

*Knock, knock, knock* No answer.*Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock*

King Julien burst through the secret hatch behind Private's first prize plaque, (one of only fifth-teen escape tunnels leading in and out of the penguins' secret lair)"Trick or treat silly penguins, give to me your candies!" Julien found himself staring uncomfortably into the face of Dr. Blowhole himself, dressed as a fairy and standing in the middle of the four tied-up penguins, "Ok, now that's scary. I'm gonna go now."

There was just enough time for Mort to make a brief "Hello," before the door slammed fast.

Blowhole pointed a sinister flipper to the lobsters that encircled him, "Get them!"

Julien's face exposed nothing but a forced, guilty grin. All eyes were on the King; fuming, blood-shot eyes. King Julien glanced at the chains that bound him, the penguins, and his loyalist subjects, "This is the worst Halloween ever..."

"I suppose you are wondering why I, Dr. Blowhole, have chosen to gather you here today, on this very night..."

"Not really." Skipper cut, performing a rather exaggerated yawn. Rico made the same gesture.

Blowhole seemed stumped for a moment, he would need to increase the pressure, "Do you not realise that I have you, your b-b-buddy..."

"I thought we went over this, we're not friends."

"Can you let me finish?" He shrieked. The walls of the penguins' base rang with the sound of Blowhole's sinister voice. He liked it, "I have inventions, I have data, I have weapons, I have this, I have that... But best of all, I have YOU! And do you know why that makes me feel so good?" The deranged dolphin paused. Somebody was interrupting his sentence; somebody was staring; somebody was laughing at him! The irritating, hum of ugly, mocking laughter he had received so much at Coney Island; it haunted him, haunted him so badly he had wanted to scream and flop to the bottom of the pool and stay there forever...

"Private..." Kowalski scolded as he giggled through Blowhole's droning lecture.  
>The young penguin was almost close to tears, which was ironic really, because penguins don't cry, "Sorry Kowalski, but, it's just... He looks like a fairy!" If Kowalski or the rest of the penguins had had free flippers, they would have slapped him, although, come to think of it, it was...pretty...<p>

"I should take this off, really, shouldn't I..." He removed the wig; "Now what I was going to say was..."

"We get jet-skis, take up swimming lessons and watch all the mammals die. From the ring of fire." The lemur.

"No, IDIOT! That was my last revenge, which, I am not here to talk about, because it failed, but I haven't even got to what I wanted to talk about, because I keep getting interrupted! Tell you what, diminutive pen-gu-ins. We shall have this meeting somewhere else, some place more fun..."

Skipper decided to really rub in the Dolphin's frustration, "Let me guess, Coney Island?"

"Oh... That was the same place as last year!" Private added, winking towards the fearless team leader.

Blowhole flashed back a defeated, yet witty smile, "We shall see about that... I've been decorating... Ahh, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"You need to work on your charm."

"Shut up!"

The lair was submerged in a choking, white mist, smelling of... Skipper no longer had the senses to distinguish what it was... He was falling into a deep, dreary sleep...


	3. Chapter 3 All tied up

**Chapter 3  
><strong>**All tied up**

The gates of Raincloud city were surrounded by puffy, pink clouds that swirled in the mist with the colours of every sparkling rainbow. Private gripped his lunacorn courageously as Princess Selfrespectra led the flight of lunacorns to the castle where Prince Shirtalot was waiting. Pow, pow, pow, pow... went the lunacorns as they soared over fields of luscious, green grass. Private cried as he flew, "All you need is star kisses, moon hugs, and a pixie ticket to the peaceful land of imagination! Lunacorns, go!"

Private woke up. Though dazed, he could tell instantly that he was no longer flying a lunacorn to meet Prince Shirtalot in Raincloud city. He was in the air though, dangling ten feet over a shiny metal floor and tethered with thick ropes, "Erm... Skipper, you might want to take a look at this!"

Skipper came round suddenly, startled by the unexpected sound of Private's voice. He had been having a bad dream, a Dr. Blowhole dream, where he had found their secret HQ and, and... "Oh, for the love of God!" He hollered. Skipper looked down in horror; Blowhole had captured them again. _Let's just hope that we can escape again,_ he thought. _Alive._

Skipper's yelp must have woken the rest of the penguins, as Kowalski was quick with a breakdown, "Seems to me like a top-grade inox steel water cover, where both properties of steel and resistance to corrosion are required for maximum efficiency and value. In other words, there's something wet beneath it, and judging by that three millimetre gap, the distinctive whiff of chlorine and a sufficient number of breathing holes, it also appears that the contraption has been designed to open, to allow something, or someone out. I'm not trying to scare you Skipper, but I think there's something _alive_ under there, and it's not looking pretty."

Rico attempted to cough up a bomb, but failed to do so; the contents of his gut seemed to have been emptied for him. The penguins had no feasible means of escape, and to make matters worse, they had no rough estimate to the scale of the problem, for all they could see was a floodlit drop with a hungry, metal floor. The lemurs and Blowhole were absent from all sight, or so they thought. What did he have in store for the penguins and the human race now...?

Abruptly, the scene was filled with Dr. Blowhole's terrible, bloodcurdling laughter. All four penguins prepared to look death in the eye; the dolphin halted in front of them, a menacing grin, reaching the very corners of his expression, "Well done bird-brains. I was almost impressed. Funny how much you can tell if you know me so well, which you don't! Let me enlighten you some more..." He took a breather, expecting a response; he received none. "You, pen-gu-ins, are about to witness the very start in a line of revenges that are designed to literally, blow your mind, although for you, wily penguins, there wouldn't be much ammunition to play with, would there? Ahhahahahahahaha!"

Kowalski growled. He hated it when Blowhole tried to insult his intellect like that.

The dolphin noticed his obvious reaction, "Oh, don't worry Kowalski, I've devised a much more pleasant way for you and your pathetic bird buddies to die, or at least, it would be more pleasant for me to clean up..."

The penguins all looked down on cue at the metal plate that preserved their fate inside. They decided that it was best not to think about what exactly Blowhole had meant with 'more pleasant to clean up,' "Your sick-minded carnage ends here!"

"Oh, we'll see about that Skipper. I'm not done with you yet, and when I am, my carnage will have ended here," he turned smugly to the others, each wearing a curtain of disgust over their trembling beaks, apart from Rico, who was enjoying a bit of violence, "How will you escape my clutches now? Oh, and I forgot... your guard dogs are going down with you!" Blowhole pressed a knob on his adapted seg-way. 'I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world' blasted from seventeen speakers symmetrically arranged round the room. He panicked, "Sorry, wrong button..." Without further ado, three similarly tied up lemurs dropped down from the ceiling next to them.

"I don't own a dog, and if I did, I'd train it to bite your neck!"

"Yes, divert him with the trash talk..."


	4. Chapter 4 Dirty reflections

**Chapter 4  
>Dirty reflections<strong>

"Erm... Dr. Blowhole?" Private asked daringly, "Before we die, why was it that you chose, let's say, Halloween?"

The evil smile returned to Blowhole's smug face, "Why tell, when I can show? You'll appreciate this Kowalski; I made it even better than last time..." The Dolphin pressed another of the coloured buttons on his seg-way. The new cinema system loaded.

They stared with a mixture of array and disbelief as the ceiling came to life before their very eyes. Suddenly, the penguins realised the epic scale of Blowhole's lair and power, "I took the pleasure of installing a 3D IMAX cinema system, complete with realistic sound projectiles and a special favourite of my own design – invisible laser beams. Don't worry," He added, as if that were his captives' main concern, "They're only for if you try to escape!"

"You need to excuse me for a moment; I need a brick wall... WHY DO THE BAD GUYS ALWAYS GET THE GOOD STUFF?"

Blowhole looked up at the loco penguin with great concern.

"He'll be ok in a few minutes," Skipper reassured.

All of a sudden, a video began to play. The film was of a dolphin show, performed in an aqua theatre looking distinctly similar to the one on Coney Island. Classical music played as the show went underway. They juggled balls, dived through flaming hoops, splashed the audience... but one of the dolphins looked familiar; he had the same nose, same mouth, same left eye, yet with a different expression, contentment, because Flippy enjoyed what he was doing.

The dolphin paused the video at the last second before his eye was ruined forever. The lemurs, penguins and Dr. Blowhole himself cringed at the thought of what was going to happen. The unfitting music continued to play...

"She disfigured my beautiful, dolphin face!" He spat. The penguins saw trouble in Blowhole's remaining eye; a deep, painful soul, if he had one left at all.

"Couldn't you have just forgiven her? I mean, it was only an accident. It looked like she was somewhat scared..." Private suggested, although he knew that Blowhole would never blow his life-plans in consideration of a sentence of advice from one of his greatest enemies.

The dolphin continued what he was about to say and brushed Private's comment over his shoulder, "And for those of you who are in a coma... NO. It was not just an accident; she destroyed what I had become, and what I was going to become; she destroyed my life's worth! No longer was the show just about me, jumping through hoops. It was about that ugly, one-eyed dolphin with a huge scar, no feelings and an unfitting, cutesy name. They laughed at me and tore my essence in half... I had had enough!" Dr. Blowhole trembled bitterly at old memories pushing themselves up to the surface, memories that he had wished never to experience again...

'Hey, look, it's that Flippy freak!' 'Check out that ugly dolphin; at least, I think it's a dolphin...' 'I think we should call it scar face!' 'I don't know about you, but that is the most repulsive dolphin I've ever seen!' 'What, what's wrong with it? Ewwww! Gross!' 'Jump through some more hoops, Cyclops!'

The screen went blank as the evil genius killed the power to his new blueray player. That way, his sudden snap to wickedness would be more dramatic, "Let's cut the slack! After I destroy you, the world will be rid of you devious, flightless penguins, and I can execute my ultimate plan for revenge. Under your very feet is a large fusion reactor which, when activated, will be in the megaton range of thermonuclear weapons. If a similar explosive weighing two thousand pounds can create as much blast power as a collection of explosives weighing two billion pounds, think what devastation I would cause with a hydrogen dirty Bomb the size of Coney Island? Bet you didn't see that coming, penguins? Ahhahahahahahahh!"

"Sweet collateral damage... You'll blow up the whole of America!" Skipper exclaimed. The plan was mad, completely insane, yet it had a streak of brilliance.

"It'll do more than, Pen-gu-ins... We're talking ten years of nuclear winter, a shift of the Earth's axis, radiation clouds that will rain on every continent on earth... If the humans don't die within my 'ring of fire,' they will die in the aftermath, until every stinking ape is wiped from the face of this planet! Who'll be laughing at the notorious Dr. Blowhole now? Ahhahahahahaahha!"

"Coarr, you really know how to hold a grudge!" Said Private.

"Just one question," Kowalski added, as Rico graphically pictured the upcoming explosion, "How will you escape, and have you taken into consideration the environmental impact of such a devilish weapon?"

Dr. Blowhole paused and held a thoughtful expression, "To question number one: What villain is stupid enough to have only one base? To question number two: Yes. Now prepare pen-gu-ins and two-faced lemurs, for my ultimate plan of REVENGE!" His voice echoed eerily through Blowhole's gigantic lair and out of his speakers sending back hair and feathers to stand on end, "Oooh, did you feel that subwoofer?"

"Hmmm, interesting... Maurice, how does my other face look? Is it Kingly and attractive?" Julien asked. Maurice rolled his wise, yellow eyes...


End file.
